


Pancakes or Waffles

by Max_Tale



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mornings, Pancakes, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Tale/pseuds/Max_Tale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The struggles of pointless arguments-- Specifically regarding which one was better, Pancakes or Waffles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes or Waffles

Peter and Wade were an item years of friendship. Of course, They had their ups and downs. But all-in-all, They loved each other dearly.  
The mercenary, Seeing as how Peter usually always made breakfast, Thought he would make food for the both of them today. What would Peter like? Aha! Waffles! He would definitely like waffles. With syrup and other delicious materials. Wade grinned to himself as he began getting out of bed quietly, Not forgetting to give his usual 'Good morning' kiss and made his way quietly (For once) to the kitchen.  
{I can't believe you're actually doing something like this.}  
"Shut up. If you keep making conversation with me, I'll probably end up unconsciously yelling at your for some stupid arguments or some shit." Wade scoffed as white began talking too.  
[Hurry up. He'll wake up soon.]  
"I got it. I got it." Wade replied, Taking out the materials for the making of a fantastic breakfast and got down to business.

\---

He woke up to the smell of something delicious. Getting into a sitting position, He eyed the clock which stated 8:25 am. It was Saturday and he had a day off. Smiling to himself, He looked to his left but didn't find Wade who usually was sleeping in a humorous position. It was empty and he raised an eyebrow before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom to wake himself up. Walking in the bathroom he realized how monstrous his bedhead looked like. Dear lord it was awful as he took a brush and began combing his hair until finally, He got it to look something he liked. Brushing his teeth and splashing water on his face, He walked over to the kitchen in which he was surprised to see Wade, Proudly grinning from ear to ear with two plates of what seemed like bread of some sort. The merc went up to Peter and planted kisses on his face before giving him his plate.  
"Here ya go! A nice plate of food. Don't you just love your boyfriend?" Wade said and Peter looked at Wade before smiling and saying; "Thank you." But just as he sat down and was about to take a bite from it, He noticed it. These were waffles.  
"Wade, Waffles are cool but.. I would have preferred pancakes."  
Peter was looked upon with a confused look before replying "Dude, Pancakes are just a copy of the waffle."  
"No they aren't. Pancakes are the best with maple syrup." Still, Peter took a bite into the Waffled and eyed Wade take a bite out of his food as he sat across from him.  
"Waffles are better."  
"Pancakes are."  
"Waffles. What, Shut up. Pancakes aren't even that cool looking. Sorry Petey, Wasn't talking to you."  
"Pancakes are still better.." Peter mumbled and his boyfriend heard him, Engaging in the conversation again.  
"Baby boy, It will always be waffles. Haven't you seen those cool-looking photos of them on the internet? They look so tasty compared to pancakes."  
Peter rolled his eyes before standing up with his finished breakfast, Dumping his dish into the sink and beginning to make his own breakfast - Pancakes.  
"I'll show you, Pancakes are always better.." He muttered and Wade grinned "Bring it on Petey."

\---

Setting the plate of Pancakes on the table with delicious maple syrup on it, Wade took a bite out of it and contemplated about it. Shit, This was why Peter was usually in charge of cooking - He made the most extravagant-, No, That's not the word. The most godly of foods. Okay, Good enough.  
{You gotta admit, Pancakes are way better.}  
"Shut up. Waffles are fucking the best." Wade said to himself and Peter inspected Wade before smirking.  
"See, Aren't Pancakes the superior food?" He said but gasped when Wade wrapped two arms around his waist.  
"Okay okay, You win. Only if you kiss me." He said out of nowhere. Peter rolled his eyes again but sighed with a smile at the goofy grin Wade was emanating.  
"Fine." He agreed. Wade brushed a hand on the smaller male's thigh and they entered a heated kiss before both partner's needed air.  
In small pants, Peter pointed in the direction of their bedroom

"Bed. Now." He said and Wade complied, Picking Peter up and walking to the bedroom. But before any of the two became more turned-on, Wade whispered something in his little baby boy's ear.  
"I had my finger's crossed, Waffles will always be better." He grinned and the other male just urged Wade to hurry up with their other business.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr! - http://festivalcherryblossom.tumblr.com/


End file.
